Collared
by Valentine Meikin
Summary: In one world, Naruto's life is that of a ninja. In another, it is the life of a Master. Can Naruto manage to avoid ending up as a slave to the evil Syndicate, who seek to bring him under the thrall of their mysterious leader? [This story is a heavy re-imagining of Silent Magi's Collar, using as few cameos as possible. It will not parallel Naruto from the end of the Chunin Exams]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Except in certain cases, in most of my adult stories, ages are averaged to around 16-18. The only difference is that, if she ends up as a slave, Hanabi's age will be 14-15, instead of 7-8. I know that part of the reason for the canon ages is Japan's loose age of maturity laws, where someone is mature when they reach their early teens, but in this case, they will be getting into adult situations.

Also, I will have limited use of pseudo-modern technology, in that the Guild network will be a form of private network. Further details will come up as needed.

Guaranteed slaves for Naruto are currently Hinata, Tenten, Haku, Naruko and Kurama. However my muse goes will decide others. I will very rarely reduce ages, but will increase ages to remove larger age gaps.

* * *

Naruto booted up his terminal, calling up the market prices for slaves, and slumped. "Graduation requirements include one collared slave, preferably two or more. Grade will be scored by how many slaves you prove ownership of and how well they are trained..." He dictated, slumping. He wasn't even the dead last in class right now, he was an automatic failure.

His teachers had told him that he'd never be a master with his attitude, and his money always seemed to be not quite enough to cover both his own expenses and that of the expense of owning a slave. Someone with a slave could get deep discounts on the refurbishment that allowed someone to have a personal dungeon, with some of the best masters getting a place on one of the floors of the Hokage Monument, where the greatest masters of Konoha towered over their subjects.

He knew that he wasn't going to be getting either at the end of the week. Instead, he'd be thrown into the lowest floor of the Hokage Monument, and sold in the next cycle. He cursed whatever course of bad luck he was getting. As he walked towards the slave pens, he was signalled by Mizuki. "I notice you don't have anyone with you, and so late in the last week... Now, I'm willing to, shall we say, adjust the slave market details, get you a slave for free..." Mizuki stated, "Should be enough to at least pass..."

"What's in it for you, since you're one of the people judging it!?" Naruto asked.

"The slave in question is particularly stubborn... If you were to enter the academy on judging day with them willingly following you..." Mizuki stated, "Would be worth two, maybe three slaves on your grade..."

Naruto considered the deal. He couldn't exactly expect a better deal, and it was ownership of a slave, which would at least get him off the market and able to get a sponsor within the 'proper' masters, even if he was in the academy for another year...

"OK, I'll bite, what do I need to do?" Naruto asked.

"I'll need you to get me the list of slaves from the Hokage's office..." Mizuki stated, "I can't really do a deal like this without it, you have to understand…"

"True…" Naruto stated, "When do I meet you?"

Mizuki got out a map. "Be here by midnight, and come alone…" He stated, "Bring only some heavy duty cuffs, a type 1 gag and a type 3 slave storage scroll,"

"That won't be a problem, Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto declared, "I've got plenty of them!"

He smiled and dismissed Naruto, who beamed. He was going to be getting a slave!

* * *

Several hours later, Naruto had the precious register and was stood where he'd met Mizuki earlier that day. Mizuki walked over, Naruto noticing he didn't have anyone with him.

"My associates wish to thank you for the slave register," Mizuki stated, "Now, you could face the charges that are likely to come from the fact that you effectively allowed the Syndicate access to the slave market data for the village…"

He then paused, letting it hang. "Or you give me the cuffs and gag, come quietly, and the Syndicate slave broker I have waiting for me will pay me handsomely for you…"

Naruto was in shock. Was that it? All the shit he dealt with in his life and what looked to be his only way out would lead to him either losing all chances of being a master or being a syndicate slave? He took a step back terrified, a hand going to the items on his waist. No this couldn't be it. This couldn't be the end. Then he heard footsteps.

"Or he could do neither…" Iruka's voice stated from nearby, "We're sorry, Naruto, but you actually tripped a silent alarm… We already found the broker, we were just waiting for whatever deal he was here for…" His teacher said coming from around a near building. He sounded both sad and reassuring. Naruto felt safe again. However he could tell that all Mizuki felt was pissed.

"Why are you protecting him?!" Mizuki snapped, "He belongs with the Syndicate!"

Naruto's eyes widened. Wait… belonged? But teh syndicate was only insistent that… No way was he a?

"I know what the Syndicate claims about the Jinchuriki, that they are the reborn servants of the Moon Princess… That they serve us, and must not have dominion over us…" Iruka stated, "What do you think the Syndicate will do when they have Naruto?!" he was plain to see that he was just as angry but for different reasons

With a snarl Mizuki charge his fellow master trainer obviously hoping to take him down then grab Naruto. Iruka simply took out a scroll, and tossed it at Mizuki trapping him in a storage scroll before turning back to the young blonde who still looked shell shocked from the news he just learned

"I'm sorry you had to hear that…" Iruka stated with more than a little sadness, "As far as Syndicate scum like him think, you're a slave, nothing more. I highly suspect people like him are why you've not got any slaves, since I noticed something when doing a standard diagnostic on your terminal, as part of investigating you stealing the register… "

"What was that?" Naruto asked, curious.

"There's a good reason scum like Mizuki want that register…" Iruka stated, "Syndicate scum like him get a 100% mark-up or worse, added transparently, and they can't tell, except with the hard copy of our price list… Someone, not Mizuki I hope, flagged your account as 'Suspicious, possible Syndicate broker'... Sarutobi doesn't handle flagged accounts, so…"

"As far as he knew, and as far as I knew, I was just really unlucky…" Naruto offered.

"I want to tell you a secret, Naruto… At least one girl almost dropped their prices to the point where the Guild would have flagged it as suspicious brokerage behaviour, then requested delisting because you didn't make an offer…" Iruka stated, "I can't reveal who, since, even with what I'm about to do, you'd still be a barely trained Potential…"

He then took out a card.

"Present this at the administration wing of the Academy building, and then do what the mistress there tells you to…" Iruka stated.

"What do you want?" The mistress asked as Naruto arrived at the Academy building. He handed her the card and watched as she as she scanned it, frowned, scanned it again, then showed him to a chair, fastening him down.

"Hey! What gives?" Naruto asked.

"Simply security…" The mistress stated, then headed out of the room. He sighed, almost contemplating breaking out of the chair, before Sarutobi came over with the mistress.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…" Sarutobi stated, "Iruka only just managed to send the updated information, and they were ready to have you arrested for tampering with a master's ID…"

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he was released, for Sarutobi to toss him the card, now properly printed with his name and marked with the first of several rank insignia he'd hopefully earn.

"Don't lose it, don't give it anyone except if it's due to… certain undesirable traits…" Sarutobi stated, "A master is a master, a slave is a slave, nothing else exists, that's the Guild policy…"

Naruto nodded, and headed home. He was accredited as a Master!

Now if he could just find a slave...

* * *

The following weekend, The latest group of masters and mistresses for Konoha arrived for their official naming as Potentials, their reputation and finances being far from good enough, one or other in some cases, to be recognised as Masters.

Hinata looked round, worriedly. She had already got Guild permission once to put herself on the slave register, but she'd delisted herself after her father took offence. She'd effectively have only just broke even on the listing fee if he'd even bought her, but Naruto hadn't shown interest…

"The slave market system will be offline for the next 2-3 weeks, after it was discovered that a Syndicate mole had broken into our systems and had caused several accounts to be incorrectly tagged as suspicious. As a result, please present your credentials in the room down the hall for re-entry of any slave ownerships you have, since all accounts are being reset…" The Hokage stated as he began the meeting.

Everyone nodded. "So that's why Naruto isn't here… It's a common rumour… He's dirty, Syndicate property…" Kiba sneered.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Please meet with me after the meeting, I wish to discuss this rumour with you…" The Hokage stated, before he continued, "It does help though… One of the accounts was Uzumaki Naruto's, who was indeed flagged as 'Syndicate property', and therefore was unable to buy even the cheapest slave without paying several fines transparently that unfortunately are part of the flagging process…."

Almost everyone knew about flagged accounts. It had been one of the lectures Naruto had been kicked out of, and his allies knew why. Several tells were described, that would not raise an alarm with someone unaware of them, meaning Naruto went into the slave market blindly thinking he'd be able to buy something.

Hinata however also realized something else. Naruto had been priced out of buying anything, including herself, and she handed in her card to one of the Guild representatives, along with the still sealed listing fee that she'd been refunded. "The market is closed right now, but I will handle that relisting as soon as I can," The representative stated.

When Naruto arrived, holding up the card that meant he was a Master in need of a slave, Hinata was thankful she'd handed in her own. She wouldn't need it in a month or so, she knew it.

* * *

Naruto opened up his terminal, to find a payment in his account from the Inuzuka family, due to 'defamation of character', and an open request to meet with them about more physical compensation. He sent a message back saying that the offer was nice, but he knew that any Inuzuka girl would be prone to requiring that she was the Alpha slave in the group.

He studied the frozen market data from when he last downloaded it, and cursed. There was no signs of who was the mystery discounted slave, since he'd not downloaded the recently delisted data, and there were no names he recognised in the list.

He went to bed without any idea who he'd have as a slave when he was expected to show off his slaves, and he felt it was increasingly likely he'd need to look outside of Konoha for one.

* * *

Almost immediately, Naruto found himself waking up in some kind of demented ruin, a whirling maelstrom visible through holes in the walls and ceiling of the building he was in. Doors lead into the remains of what had been several bedrooms, a kitchen and what he presumed was a study.

As he avoided a hole in the floor, Growling came from below him. He managed to somehow find a rope in his pockets, rappelling down to find himself in the remains of a large dungeon, what was presumably the nine-tailed 'demon' fox chained up in the middle of a crater in the middle of the room, most of the equipment that should have been there smashed on the boundaries.

A young woman was being serviced by an unknown gimp on one of the few partially usable pieces of equipment, the woman tapping the gimp on the head to have her move away. "I am sorry this is in such a sorry state, but with the actions of the Syndicate in attempting to recover 'their' property, you have not been able to repair it after the previous owner's tenant destroyed most of it getting out…"

Naruto winced. "Is this the seal?" Naruto asked.

"It is a metaphysical representation of the seal's effect on your mindscape," The woman continued, "Correctly managed, you could remove the seal as soon as you have subdued her… But to remove it beforehand will only result in further damage to this place, and potentially irreversible damage to your mind…"

Naruto had a thought, and the crater began to repair as the fox shrank, the demonic kitsune scrabbling as it felt it's power being stripped away. Rubber bubbled out of the floor, wrapping around it, until a rubber gimp, much like the girl the woman had been working on, and Naruto repaired two cross bars, grabbing the kitsune as the woman grabbed the girl.

Within a few short minutes, both fox and mystery girl were secured. "I can restore the rest of the dungeon now that Kurama is in a much more manageable form…" The woman reassured him, "My name is not important to you, Naruto, my job is simply to keep this mental dungeon functioning. When you get your real first slave, the upper floor will be ready…"

"Do you have any idea who my first slave will be?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, any hope of me monitoring the outside world went with the structural integrity of this reality marble…" The woman offered, "Have you noticed that you are occasionally distracted or have problems thinking things through?"

"I admit that I might have some problems focusing, but I doubt it's because I'm somehow mentally handicapped…" Naruto stated.

"Actually, in a way, you are…" The woman continued, "Just repairing this complex will help… Well, It is a representation of your mind, so if it's ruined…"

Naruto walked up to the secured kitsune, imagined a flogger, took it in his hand, and smacked it across her body, for her to cry out.

"Give her 20 more. If she destroys part of this place again, she gets five more," Naruto ordered, "I'll see if I can get a lead on who the girl was who tried to sell herself short just so she'd sell to me was…"  
"Before you go, I will admit this… The girl I was working on isn't your mystery slave, She was here before you even were noticed by her..." The mistress offered, "She is… a special case, and a present you may enjoy when your mental dungeon is functional…"

Naruto looked thoughtful, then felt himself being tugged out of the devastated complex…

* * *

He sighed as he woke up to the real world, where he didn't have two slaves and a assistant mistress. What he wouldn't give to have that for real…

He headed off to look into the mystery that was hanging over him, things like trainer assignments being delayed while they got the systems checked for any more intrusions.

He felt a minor headache forming, and headed for Ichiraku's.

"I'd like a chicken, a beef and a prawn ramen, as well as some salad…" Naruto stated to Ayame as he sat down at his favorite restaurant, only for her to sigh.

"You only ever order salad when you want something…" Ayame sighed, "Do you want the order as well?"

"Might as well… Anyway, I need your help with some research… Rumor has it that an uncarded mistress was looking into me…" Naruto stated.

"Like someone with those kinds of supposedly deviant attitudes would tell us…" Teuchi stated, "Not going to be able to help you there…"

"Have you found out who that girl I saw was?" Naruto asked, "You said you might have something for me when I got my card…"

"Well, She's the dirtiest secret of the Uchiha brat…" Ayame sighed, before, as if changing the subject, "This is juicier though… You didn't hear it from me, but Sasuke's going to break a lot of hearts when he announces his primary slave…"

"Oh?" Naruto asked, as he began the first of the three ramen bowls.

"Sasuke's been in a relationship with a girl from out of town, and she'll be his personal assistant from when he announces his fulfilment of the requirements to keep hold of his card…" Ayame explained, "Let's just say that they might as well be married… Whoever he picked up from Konohagakure will be shattered to learn that."

"Oh…" Naruto declared, "Why aren't they married?"

"The girl. It all revolves round that girl..." Teuchi stated, "I'll tell you more when you come in here with something on a leash, and I don't mean an Inuzuka mutt… Well, Maybe Hana, but she's not a mutt..."

He chuckled, and headed towards the supply store. Upon entering the shop he noticed a girl putting out straitjackets, and frowning at one of them, before taking it off the hook.

"What's wrong with that one…?" Naruto asked, "Looks alright…"

"Umm… Someone forgot to wash it after it was used for a blind test on a slave…" She said rather quickly, "I'll have to take it off sale…"

Naruto looked at the size of the straitjacket, and the girl's build. "Mind if I help you with your stocktaking?" He asked, for her to look happier, and they continued. The girl kept taking items 'off sale' that were suspiciously all in, from how Naruto was looking, her size.

"Oh my, there's an entire outfit here…" Naruto declared, "Mind modelling it for me?"

The girl squeaked, and he smirked. "I bet that there's a different reason all these items were pulled off the shelves…"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it… Yes, they all fit me…" The girl sighed, blushing as Naruto noticed some symbols on the collar.

"Do you know anyone named Tenten?" Naruto asked, slipping it round her neck before she could stop him, "I think that's where that goes, and only there…"

"Y-y-yes…" She stammered, blushing, "My name's Tenten…"

"I know I read of a mistress named Tenten, She passed then released the slave she used to pass because she had work commitments…" Naruto continued, "Maybe someone found herself needy, and all of the items are from her personal…"

"Yes, they're mine. They're surplus stock really, but I noticed that some of the items had a mark on them that shows I'd claimed them. The stocktaking slave will be getting ten of the best…" She grumbled, "There, you've found me out, I'm a switch… You know what they do about switches in the Guild… I'm keeping hold of my card, I'm not cycling out to become someone's plaything…"

"A switch must serve under a master or mistress in order to own or train slaves. A master cannot be a slave, and a slave cannot become a master without oversight…" Naruto dictated, sighing, "So, Why not become a mistress full-time?"

"No decent male slaves, and all the female slaves seem to flock to Kiba Inuzuka or Sasuke Uchiha, because Kiba keeps buying them up and breaking them because he's a thick idiot, and Sasuke Uchiha just needs to go 'Hn' and the stupid airheaded sluts swoon…" Tenten grumbled, "Whoever thought Inuzukas make good masters clearly doesn't understand how dogs work…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Tenten went to the back of the shop, and got a china figurine of a cute looking girl, then got two more nearly identical ones. "Kiba buys a slave, he tells her that she is not allowed to use a safe word, fucks her till she passes out, whips her a few dozen times till she wakes up, fucks her again…"

She then tapped the back of the first figurine, knocking it to the floor, where it smashed. "Guild fines him half the resale value of the girl for the fact her mind is in bits." Tenten stated, "He then buys another… Same story… His mother has been trying to get him to stop it, but you try telling a dog not to mark it's territory and toilet where it feels like… Not going to happen. I hear they'll revoke his account if he breaks another girl…"

Naruto winced. "So, he's basically treating them like sex toys, and wondering why they are unable to do anything after umpteen hours of him fucking their brains out?" He asked, Tenten nodding, "So, You cycled out of circulation because you didn't want to deal with being one of their slaves, and not getting autonomy?"

"I'll give you one word… Kunai…" Tenten left, then handed him the outfit she'd separated from the items on sale, "This ones free… The next one, We'll talk payment when it comes."

She then guided him towards the entrance and marked the store as closed.

It was only when he got home that he realized she'd given him her safe word.

* * *

When he fell asleep that evening, he found himself again in the dungeon, an iron maiden having been repaired, a hinged pair of panels on the top showing Tenten's panicked face, before the Mistress of the dungeon pulled a lever on the wall next to it, causing several loud thunks and the hinged panels to snap shut to show it was a ornamental mask.

"What's she doing in there?" Naruto asked.

"She gave you access to her submissive self when she laid herself, unintentionally, bare to you…" She explained, "You could give her some very polarizing dreams now, since you effectively can whisper decadent and cruel things into her ears, while showing her what submitting to you would mean…"

The mistress then paused, "Of course, that is when more is repaired…"

Naruto left the dungeon room, to see a blond haired girl in a maid's uniform who was eating a bowl of red bean soup. "Master…" She stated, blushing at being caught eating, "I'm sorry, but I was hungry, and you can't exactly eat what's in the kitchens…"

"Hmm… I know what I'd like to give Tenten…" Naruto thought, imagining a door into Tenten's subconscious.

He walked through with the girl, to find her flogging Kiba, as several girls looked on.

"Tenten, Tenten, Tenten… What would the guild think…" Naruto chided, the petty revenge evaporating as Tenten's fantasy collapsed, and she noticed the girl next to Naruto.

"Ooh, who's this?" Tenten asked. As Tenten moved towards the naughty maid, Naruto faded back into his own mindscape, to see the mistress there, clapping lightly.

"My my, Using the advanced form of Master Space already, and in such a masterful way…" She stated, "She can't help but dream of little Naruko in her dungeon, which should stop her heading down a path towards darker temptations…"

* * *

A few days later, He noticed Tenten seemed to be in a good mood when he went to visit her at the shop. "I had the most wonderful dream after I met you… She was cute, she was oh so submissive, and so receptive…" Tenten sighed, "All I remember of that night is her… I wish she really existed…"

Naruto smirked. "What about…" Naruto said, pointing to where she'd left the two statuettes.

"Did a bit of research… Kiba is currently being punished by his family for poor hygiene, poor social skills and having the subtlety of a full grown panda… The rumor about him being a breaker of slaves was Syndicate hearsay attempting to claim that we're not much better than them…" Tenten admitted. Naruto nodded.

"So, Thinking of going back into being a mistress?" Naruto asked.

"No, not really…" Tenten admitted, "I'd still have to deal with the stigmata of being a bisexual switch…"

"Why do you say you're bisexual?" Naruto asked.

"I'm more bi-curious… Not helped by last night's dreams…" Tenten admitted, "Well, Most mistresses are meant to be lesbians, but I was hoping to be the first mistress with predominantly male slaves…"

"And now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know… I just don't know… Is it bad to be a girl who wants to dominate another girl?"

'Is it bad to want her to do it?' Naruko's voice asked in the back of his head, 'I could only give her one mind-blowing night personally… According to Mistress, though, she's been dreaming of me without input since… If you didn't brute force it, you could have left me there...'

"Maybe you just need to stop thinking about being a Mistress… What's your opinion on iron maidens?" Naruto asked.

"There's this one, it's in the stock room, but I'm never allowed near it…" Tenten began. Naruto listened to her description, then found himself looking into his Master Space, and comparing the isolated mental image Tenten was weaving to the one her submissive self was in.

They matched perfectly.

'No, you didn't insert the image into her head. The device appeared in your Master Space when you gained interim mastery over her...' The mistress stated. Naruto nodded to himself as he watched Tenten walk away before he went to the counter to talk to the owner.

"I'm looking for a iron maiden… About a couple of inches taller than Tenten, with the option to have the slave looking out of it…" Naruto offered.

"Ah, My assistant must have mentioned her favourite piece of equipment… The spikes are deliberately blunt, Guild rules, but it's still plenty arousing for her…" The man stated, taking Naruto's card, and swiping it through, "I'll have a copy cast from it, since it's about a head taller than her, and she knows it… though I suspect it's for Tenten to stand in…"

He then looked thoughtful as Naruto nodded.

"Her birthday is the end of the month… I'll not let her know who bought it, but she's likely to know it was you. Expect her to visit you and probably wear a collar for you she'll be so happy…" The man finished, "She's wanted to be locked in that beast since she was six…"

* * *

Naruto entered the dungeon, where he went up to the iron maiden, unlocking the mask, and looking at the very flushed face of Tenten. "M-m-m-Master… It hurts… It hurts so much…" She moaned, for him to close and lock it.

"I think she might be a closet masochist…" Naruto muttered, "So… Why didn't Naruko spend very long in Tenten's mind, and why do I have a fantasy version of Tenten creaming herself in my dungeon?"

"She might not say it outright, which is why I can't open the maiden to give her freedom, even though the spikes aren't as blunt as they should be…" The mistress stated, "But, by giving you her safeword and trusting you so freely with herself… You could collar her now, and she'd not argue,"

"I sense a 'But' there…" Naruto offered.

"I would wait until her birthday, when she gets her fantasy made real, thanks to you, and you wrap her in her favorite slave suit, lock her in her dream piece of equipment, and claim her completely…" The mistress began, sighing, "I so miss her…"

"Miss who?" Naruto asked.

"A particularly lovely young slave, was such fun to chase, was almost as much of a masochist as our lovely bun-haired friend there…" She stated, "Last I remember, Ninetails over there dropped a building on her…"

"I think I know what to do with Tenten's contribution to the dungeon when she's no longer locked herself away in it…" Naruto smirked, looking at the nine-tailed fox, "What do you think…"

"Call me Kushina…" The mistress stated.

"OK, Kushina, Do you think Kurama will like being cooped up in a nice, painful coffin for a few years?" Naruto asked.

"As long as you are living and breathing, she could remain in it…" Kushina stated, before blushing, "Ahem… I'll be upstairs…"

Naruto shrugged. He barely could understand girls at the best of times. He decided to instead pick up a braided cat-o-nine-tails, smirking. "I wonder if this was intended for use on naughty Kyuubis…" He wondered, winding the whip around his hand, before approaching the exposed back of the foxgirl...


	2. It has come to my attention

Now, a lot of you might complain that my stories have overly short chapters, are full of irrelevant commentary, and some truly kind souls actually give two bits about whether or not I'll be posting anything else this side of Easter.

Well, the bad news is that I am unlikely to post anything before around April-May area. The worse news is that every story I have will be getting revised.

Most of my stories, I was having problems with subplots that just weren't working out. It's terrible to suffer writer's block, and I moved on from most of my writing projects to think on them. When I come back to it, I'll be taking down most of what's up now, starting each story fresh with a new angle, or much longer chapters.

So, All my stories are, as far as anyone is concerned, completed, until I get the new material ready. In the past, I posted with no usable material ready, and didn't beta my work. That's why I'm not going to post for at least a month. When I've got some nice long story chapters, we'll see what we can do. Until then, I'm making no promises on anything.


End file.
